Apologize
by ChildsHeart
Summary: I'm sorry.' His words fell to nothing, as he saw no return of her. ll Oneshot sequel to Where the Wild Roses Grow


**A/N**: Now I know I ended Where the Wild Roses Grow suddenly but the reason was because of this and the final instalment of the series.

**Apologize**

Her ribs felt tight against her lungs as she shakily reached for the object, his words of anger filling her mind as she reached for it. The slid of the black heels were not heard as she wrapped her spidery fingers around the material and brushed off a web that had been attached to the metal.

Acacia remained asleep in her arms as she lent on the brick wall, grasping her lost breath from the memories of the night that caused her the most pain and grief in herself. If she ever reached out of darkness, it had to be in another place, somewhere no one else would _ever_ find her.

A wind howled in the cave like room, it only adding to the haunted feel of the way I was built. Her fingers brushed against a sharp chip in the wall causing a trickle of blood to run down her wrist. She lifted the arm to her eyesight as the smell of something different caused a cloud over her mind.

The smell of the cool metal in her hand had awoken her from her quiet slumber of realisation and truth. Through all that had happened, was she really going to do this? The chain slipped from beneath her grasp and tinkled as it dangled in the air. It's rusted silvery look made her wonder in which time was it last used and why.

With the smell of metal in her nose she could almost taste the bitter coldness of the rusted chain. Was it magic that kept the little hands ticking away or was there some battery in the tangled cogs and wheels that made the noise of each _tick_ echo? It didn't matter anymore, as the metal in chain would rust, so will her memories. They may always be there but it will slowly disappear and rot away into unrecognisable existence until she's to old to care.

Her daughter in one hand and timeturner in the other, she knew that she was better off in that world, no not world, that _time_. Her hair hung loosely on her face as she felt the wave of nausea hit her. She knew it was not the baby but the fact and knowledge of what she was doing.

She crumpled to the ground, holding the item and her daughter tightly. A thick cloud of dust stung her nose and eyes as it raised from the floor and into the air. She could feel her heart beat echo through her body as she pulled the timeturner above her head.

She knew nothing of what time it would take her to, she knew nothing of what would happen aside from passing through the forth dimension. She actually laughed bitterly at the thought of being one of few to actually do what she was going to do, but that wasn't what surprised her, what did was the fact that she could hear every word playing in her head over and over like a broken record stuck on two lines of a song.

She remembered his words so clearly as she told him the baby was his, _"You can't keep it."_ He had shouted at her, holding her shoulders tightly and his eyes penetrating not only her own eyes but also her skull.

_"Watch me."_ Her final words to the man she promised to love eternally in her soul. He was her heartbeat, her ache her passion but not her life line. Her lifeline was Acacia.

The coldness of the tiles seeped through the material of her robes, as the Department of Mysteries seemed to grow larger and cause great grief into her soul. Breathing in a shaky, dusty, breath she heard the thundered footsteps of someone hurrying. Her eyes opened widely as she knew he had found her. Scrambling onto her knees she positioned her body and adjusted her daughter before it happened.

She could hear him screaming for her to stop and wait a second, but this was her moment. Biting onto her tongue until it bled metallic warmth; she held the item high above her head, she heard the last tick of the clogs making their last turn before she brought it to the ground with a loud smash. As a thick layer of sand began covering her sights she saw him run and try to grasp her extended fingers of goodbye.

Acacia's clutched hands on her robes tightened as she woke up the noise of smashing and a noise that sounded like a what a house sounds like as a tornado pulls it from the very ground it was built in. She whispered goodbye through the wails of the wind and sand of timeturner.

But he heard nothing

He tried to shout an apology, tried to tell her that he was sorry. But by the time the words fell from his lips, there was nothing left of her but a tiny pink ribbon from his daughter's hair and a few grains of sand. "I'm sorry." His words fell to nothing, as he saw no return of her.


End file.
